Vehicle wheels are typically fastened to an axle via wheel mounting studs attached to the axle and lug nuts threaded onto the wheel mounting studs. The lug nuts are sometimes covered with a hub cap fastened to the wheel, but are often visible. Visible lug nuts are typically used on alloy wheels, and may be coated or capped (by incorporating a metal cap or by use of a separate plastic nut cap) for aesthetic purposes. Capped lug nuts require aesthetic lug nut design and are made using costly materials and manufacturing processes. Coated lug nuts also require aesthetic lug nut design, which results in more costly lug nut manufacturing processes. Coating materials and processes necessary to meet aesthetic appearance and corrosion resistance requirements are also costly. Current metal and plastic lug nut and nut cap combinations are costly to manufacture and can be difficult to install and/or remove. They often have matching multiple turn threads that are machined, rolled, or molded on both the lug nut and the nut cap. Alternatively, additional standard or special tools may be required for attaching the nut cap to the lug nut or for removing the nut cap from the lug nut.